vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolbach
Summary Wolbach is a Goddess and one of the most powerful Demon King Generals. Though she's known as the Evil God, her proper title is the Goddess of Sloth and Violence. She was the one who taught Megumin explosion magic almost a decade prior to the start of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Wolbach Origin: Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Gender: Female Age: Likely several millennia. Classification: Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 8; Reliant on Chomusuke), Power Mimicry, Partial Soul Absorption (Able to absorb souls as EXP), Soul Manipulation (Able to destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with souls), Magic, Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosion, she is best known by this ability), Elemental Manipulation, (Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Light, Electricity, Heat, Magma and Plant via basic, intermediate and advanced magic) Energy Manipulation and Projection (Magicians of this caliber can create magical blasts), Chain Manipulation, Power Nullification (Able to nullify abilities that are casted or going to be casted), Life Manipulation (Able to nurture life), Biological Manipulation (Can kill every single bacteria and blood cells within the body, shutting down the immune system in the process), Death Manipulation (Able to kill people with single word), Sealing (Able to seal people in place with lock), Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls), Holy Manipulation (Is a Goddess, albeit malevolent one), Forcefield Creation (Demon Generals maintain the barrier that provides protection for the demon castle), Summoning (Able to summon her followers and spirits), Invisibility (Via Light of Refraction), Fear Aura, Teleportation (Able to utilize teleportation magic), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of inducing various status effects with a spell), Sleep Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Able to manipulate weather to some extent), Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation (Should be able to cast various curses), Mind Manipulation (People that worships her will get their IQ dropped significantly, to the point that they do not comprehend basic human morality, as seen with Aqua), Probability Manipulation, Portal Creation (Able to open the portal that separate heaven and earth) and Limited Unconventional Time Manipulation, Petrification, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (DGs are generally resistant to various status effects) and BFR (Able to resist teleportation magic) Attack Potency: Small Town level (Megumin only surpassed her at chapter 9, when she was able to create this much force in Vol 8) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (Took a hit from Kazuma's explosives) Stamina: Very high, can use explosion magic without expending all her mana. Range: Kilometres. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Above Average (Knows all forms of magic and is a good tactician) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku Wo! Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chain Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magma Users Category:Life Users Category:Biology Users Category:Death Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weather Users Category:Curse Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Probability Users Category:Portal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Life and Death Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 7